


Talking

by flaming_muse



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people think there is a time and a place for talking.  In Danny’s world, it’s apparently anytime and anyplace.  (This could be the summary of pretty much every H50 fic with Danny in it, hmm?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at my LJ on April 15, 2011

“Are you some kind of crazy SEAL robot?” Danny asked.

Steve’s voice was rough and wrecked and filled with confusion when he said, “What?” And, okay, maybe Danny could see his point, because it was kind of a nonsequitur from Steve’s point of view. Because right at that moment he was bent nearly in half like a human-sized pretzel on top of the table on his lanai while Danny was fucking him hard and deep. Danny, on the other hand, was in the very same place doing the very same fucking but also was _thinking_. And talking, because those went hand in hand.

“Do you do yoga?” Danny asked.

“ _What?_ ” Steve said again, even more confused.

“I mean, seriously, look at you. You put me in that position and I’d have to go into traction for a week to be able to stand up straight again, but you – “ Danny pushed in harder and lost his train of thought for a moment as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and did a little dance at how good Steve felt beneath him and around him. His voice was significantly more hoarse when he resumed talking. “ – you, you give a contortionist a run for his money and then take up, I don’t know, recreational acrobatic skydiving for fun five minutes later.”

“Recreational acrobatic skydiving?” It sounded like Steve had trouble getting the words out between gasps for air.

“You know what I mean. Humor me. Fuck, and do that again.” Steve squeezed around him once more, and Danny bent low over him, panting against Steve’s strong shoulder. “But don’t think you’re going to distract me from your unnaturally hot body.”

“Believe me, Danny, I am trying to get you to focus _entirely_ on my body right now,” Steve told him.

“I am, I am.” Danny adjusted Steve’s leg higher over his shoulder and was able to thrust in even deeper, which felt amazing to them both, if Steve’s harsh swearing and arched back were good indications of his own thoughts on the matter.

“Fuck, Danny.” Steve grabbed the back of Danny’s neck and dragged him up for a searing kiss. As their mouths worked together hungrily, Danny slid his hand from Steve’s hip up his stomach and over those washboard abs and hard pecs before coming to cup his jaw.

“I swear, babe, I’m giving even more credit to the SEAL robot theory,” he gasped out before mouthing along the other side of Steve’s jaw.

“What are you – “ Steve broke off into a moan as Danny used his teeth on the sensitive skin under his ear.

“I’m just saying, I have the same schedule as you. Sure, I’ve got Grace, but it’s not like either of us has a lot of free time for working out. We eat on the run. Malasadas for breakfast and cardio from chasing bad guys.. But look at you. You’ve got the body of a Greek god. Zeus. No, Poseidon. Hermes? The guy from the ocean, whoever that is. He’s got to be stuck somewhere really ticked off, because you’ve got his body.”

“Danny, not that I don’t love it when you ramble on and on about random things,” Steve gritted out, “but can’t it wait _until your dick isn’t in my ass_?”

Danny pushed himself up on his arms and looked down at Steve spread out like a feast - a tall, lean, fuckable feast - beneath him. “You want me to stop fucking you right now? Is that what you’re saying?” Somehow he was able to force his body to stop moving, although every cell in his body was standing up in a straight line trying to get as deep into Steve as possible.

Steve reached down to grab his own dick, long and thick and rock hard (much like the rest of him), and rubbed it a few times. His eyelids drooped with the pleasure of the touch, and he shuddered, the sensation making Danny shiver as he felt Steve shake around him. “Does it _look_ like I want you to stop fucking me?”

“No,” Danny had to admit. “No, it does not.”

“Then what are you doing still _talking_?”

Danny dragged his eyes up from Steve’s cock, over his abs and his chest and his stupid, stupid, attractive face with his smoldering eyes all dark with arousal and annoyance (which kind of looked the same) and said, “That is an excellent question.”

Things got blurry for a little while, with Danny grabbing Steve’s hand from his dick and pinning it to the table with a growl while he fucked and fucked into him. The crash of the waves down on the beach was nothing compared with the force of nature that was the sound of Steve’s harsh breathing in Danny’s ears, and Steve’s sharp cry of release was like a secret signal to Danny’s brain to forget every word in every language he had ever known and to channel all of his energy right out through his own cock.

“Fuck,” Danny muttered sometime later. He couldn’t quite get his eyes to work, but he was fairly certain he was on the floor. Steve’s chest was under Danny’s head, but the rest of their bodies could have been anywhere. Possibly in pieces.

“Yeah.” Danny could hear Steve’s smug smile, and he wasn’t too proud to admit that it gave him a rush to know that he had put it there.

Danny took a deep breath and, oh, there was his side, pressed against the cool stone floor. His back and legs were somehow attached. He wasn’t sure about his arms yet.

“You okay?” Steve asked after a while.

Danny nodded against Steve’s chest. Hey, look, he had a neck.

“You’re kind of quiet.”

“You fucked the power of speech out of me,” Danny told him. “Thanks for ruining the moment.”

Steve snorted. “Like you ever hate talking.”

“You may have a point.” Danny smiled against the sweat-slick skin beneath his head and just breathed for a while. When he regained the use of his arms, he shifted until he could rest his hand on Steve’s stomach, no longer taut with need but still a miracle of hard muscle corded beneath touchable skin. “Seriously, though,” he said, “I’m not ready to give up on this robot theory.”

“What are you talking about?” Steve asked with a laugh.

Danny managed to prop himself up on one elbow, and even though he was still smiling like a dope he tried to address the question seriously. “Believe me when I say that I am intimately aware of all of the insane amount of physical exertion we go through as a part of our daily job, but I don’t see how you can keep up a body like this _and_ still get sleep. No sleep means not human. Ipso facto, robot.”

“Ipso facto?”

“What? They’re words!” Danny poked Steve in the chest. “Don’t change the subject. Or is that what you’re programmed to do when someone gets too close to the truth?”

“Danno.” Steve smiled at him, the kind of huge and unguarded smile that made Danny’s stomach turn flips kind of like it had when he’d held Grace as a tiny baby and realized that he was holding something precious and fragile and _absolutely amazing_ in his own two clumsy hands, and pulled Danny down for a long, slow kiss, the kind when your jaw aches and you don’t have enough oxygen because all you can breathe is the other person and it doesn’t matter at all. “Does that feel like the kiss of a robot?” Steve asked finally.

“No,” Danny said, hoarse and soft. “No, it does not.”

Steve beamed at him, and Danny had to say something to break the moment or else he was going to burst into a million pieces right there. “But I haven’t given up on the Poseidon thing.”

“You want to see Poseidon?” By the time Steve dragged him down to the ocean and into (and under) the waves they were both laughing so hard that neither of them could speak.


End file.
